


he did the thing

by goliard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Instagram, whoops i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goliard/pseuds/goliard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy opens up an Instagram account and this is his bio: </p>
<p>A boy documents his girlfriend’s exploits on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he did the thing

A boy opens up an Instagram account and this is his bio: _A boy documents his girlfriend's exploits on Instagram._

He isn't really doing it for fame, nor is he really, terribly in love with her. It's just fun scrolling through all her reactions and emotions and expressions. He didn't expect the surprising amount of followers, or the varied comments that follow (("aw, that's so cute!" and "does she know that you're doing this?" and the "who the fuck do you think you are, invading on her privacy like this")) that makes him laugh.

It isn't like what she does is even remotely interesting-- it's mostly her cooking eggs in their tiny kitchen, wispy curls pinned away from her face, or watching television shows with that derisive smirk on her face, the silent insults that the camera can't relay. It's just her dragging him through a crowded carnival, her pointing out the windows of the gondola of their Ferris wheel, her bare back as they skinny dip in the lake across his parents' lodge, her mud-smudged face in the moonlight as they pretend to be monsters in the woods. It's them sitting on a hill, it's her braided hair as she sleeps, their hands intertwined, or her feeding ducks with his little sister. He writes descriptions of what she's done in the captions:

**Picture #34** : She's reading books today at the library. Daniel Handler, Neil Gaiman, Arthur Conan Doyle. Goes through them like she's a famished tiger and the paper and ink are her meat and water.

**Picture #79** : I got her a Hannah Montana purse for her birthday, because I didn't remember and it was supposed to be for my little sister. She laughed and told me that I was going to get a JB hat for mine. I don't know if she's talking about Justin Bieber or the Jonas Brothers.

**#129** : She made me ice cream. From scratch. What a catch!!!!

**#265** : She told me to make my own fucking dinner. I can't cook, and this burnt egg is proof.

**#266** : She said that it'd be safer for our lives that I never cook in our apartment, ever again. She made me eggs. They're fucking delicious.

**#332** : Her dad died. She keeps scribbling in that old moleskin. I'm worried.

**#335** : We're at his funeral. She doesn't cry, and I don't know whether to be proud or worried. Currently both.

**#336** : She locked me out. Wanted some time alone. Have I told you guys how nice our hallways look like?

**#337** : She let me back in. She's been crying, I think, her eyes are red-- but now she's asleep.

**#394** : She found out.

He knew it would be sooner or later, and was sort of relieved that it was sooner. He thought she would be angry. He was wrong.

Silent as the pictures he had taken of her, she moved out.

**#395** : She left a box of things on our doorstep. Our things.

**#396** : Thanks for being here, but this project's done. My heart's broken, I got what I deserved. K, I know this is late, and I don't know if you're reading this, but I love you.

He changes the bio on his Instagram:

" _A boy documents his girlfriend's exploits on Instagram._

                                                                                                _It doesn't end well._ "

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be sort of intelligently sad, but Aly told me it was kind of funny. crossposted on sleepyinserket at tumblr.


End file.
